The Rabbit and the Wolf
by xLaviTheUsagix
Summary: Alpha/Omega au. Lucky pairing with hints of KandaxAllen. M/M Lavi is feeling really down and decides to spend a night alone in order to cheer himself up, but alone he runs into some trouble, and when Tyki surprisingly winds up being the one to save him, something happens between them as they continue to have run-ins with each other. (I'm awful at summaries I'm sorry.)
1. Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 1- Unexpected Encounter

AN: Hiya! I just wanted to drop by and say that this is my first ever Lucky fic, and that I haven't written an actual Fanfiction in over 6 years! So I'm quite rusty, but I've found recently that I've been having all these ideas pop into my head and I've been wanting to turn them into fanfics so I decided to start writing again, and I'm hoping my writing will improve the more I do it, and eventually I'll probably go back and fix older chapters to make them match up with my improved writing abilities. But with that being said I had this idea on a whim because I've read quite a few alpha/omega fics recently but I haven't seen any for the Lucky pairing yet so I wanted to make one of my own, haha. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this so far, let me know what you think!

(Ps: I don't just write, I like to draw too, so to practice my drawings I made an ask blog on Tumblr for Lavi (ask-bookman-jr) it's brand new so there isn't much there yet, but you can drop by and leave an ask and I'll reply with a drawn response! I also do RP's on that blog too!)

Lavi leapt backwards bracing his landing by using his hammer. The akuma before him laughed, stepping forward to try and grab the fire-haired boy in his claws, Lavi managed to barely dodge the attack and felt a sharp pain to his side where the claws grazed his skin, he was out of breath and felt his stamina running low as well, this fight was taking more out of him than he'd expected.

No backup was in sight and with four level four akuma to deal with the current group was entirely occupied, even Allen was having trouble keeping an upper hand in the fight, and he was lighter and faster than Lavi and his massive hammer.

This akuma was smart, he'd obviously gauges Lavi's weakness and was wearing him down with rapid quick movements forcing the teen to stay on the defensive.

In a last ditch effort to win, Lavi slammed on his signature fire-stamp hoping to engulf the monster, but he was too slow and the akuma landed a strong direct hit causing Lavi to go flying mid-attack and crashing into a wall, wind knocked out of him. He looked up in horror as he saw the akuma headed for him as he realized his hammer had got knocked from his hand in the fight. For a split moment he felt pure terror wash over him as he expected this to be the moment his life would end, he closed his eyes and gulped, but when no pain came he let out a sigh and opened one eye to peak.

"A-allen?!" He chirped surprised when he saw the white haired teen standing before him with a determined smile, behind him a pile of ash and smoke, all that was left of what used to be the deadly creature.

"That was a close one Lavi, you could've been made into akuma chow. I hope you're okay." Allen said tossing him back the now small hammer. Lavi perked up with his usual wide smile as he rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the lingering pain.

"You're right Allen, I need to be more careful next time!" He replied with a fake cheery voice. On the inside he couldn't help feeling a bit of inadequacy set in, this was their fourth mission this month and once again not only did he have to be saved, but he wasn't able to take down a single akuma on his own. Kanda, Allen, Leenalee, they all were able to hold there own and here Lavi was, not being able to do a thing. The feeling stung and he found himself becoming bitter with his teammates. And besides that, Allen and Kanda had already been revealed, meaning their place on the hierarchy was discovered. Allen an Omega and Kanda a Alpha. Lavi on the other hand had yet to find out his, the gland in his neck that was supposed to produce those special chemicals seemed broken, Bookman assured him that he was just a late bloomer and that it mattered not anyway as Bookman couldn't have any relationships anyway, most take medicine to help with ruts or heats if they had too. But even so, he felt more alienated because of it.

It was so unlike him and so unlike a bookman, he shouldn't have any serious or lingering personal feelings of any kind, and yet here he was feeling as jealous, useless, and freakish as ever. Luckily he was able to keep up a good poker-face so his friends would never have to know what was really going in his head.

Lavi pushed himself up off the ground and brushed himself off with a sigh, relieved Allen had run off to catch up with the other two exorcists. He didn't move too fast to catch up with the others and when he did he immediately made up an excuse to go back to their hotel alone while they went out to eat. He wanted to be alone and this was one of the rare occasions he could be without even the old Panda to bother him.

Entering his room, the flame head stripped out of his uniform the second he could and made his way to the bathroom. As the shower ran he examined himself in the mirror, a few scratches and some nasty bruises, but besides that he was fine. 'I've had worse, at least this ain't too bad, nothing a good rest and relaxing sleep wouldn't be able to fix.' He thought to himself. Next he ran his hand along his neck as if he could feel the internal gland. 'And you, why won't you work like you're supposed to?!' He shouted inwardly. "I mean, I probably could guess what I was...probably a beta. I'm not brawny or stubborn enough to be an alpha, but I don't quiver and go shy around other alpha's either, so I doubt I'm an omega...but who knows? Maybe that would change if the chemicals were released...oh well." He said dejectly aloud to himself.

Slipping into the shower he sighed happily as the warm water cascaded down his skin, it felt cleansing and absolutely wonderful. He scrubbed and washed his hair before allowing himself to just stand and soak under the water.

Lavi stepped out and wrapped a plush white towel around his waist before walking over to the mirror again to brush his teeth and hair, when he finished he dressed in his more casual clothing of turquoise T-shirt,black jacket and matching black pants, not bothering with his headband, only wearing his signature eye patch. Originally he'd plan on going straight to bed, but now his stomach was aching for food and he couldn't ignore it and figured tonight was as good as any to actually splurge a little. Thanks to Panda's strict rules all the money he made from the order was saved and spent wisely and he was never to splurge, but since the old man wasn't here to lecture him he decided to treat himself. Still feeling bad from the past month he figured it would be the best form of detox for himself, alone time and good food.

"Woah it's nice out tonight." Lavi said to himself stepping out into the fresh cool air. "Too bad I can't get time like this more often...sometimes...sometimes I wish I'd have made a different decision, not been a bookman, never been an exorcist...would I be happier? Would my friends be safer?..." The red head finished the thought in his head as he began to walk and see what would be a good place to eat and rest. 'They probably would be, they'd be better off with someone who'd actually contribute something to the group instead of always needing saving themself...and they would probably think I'm weird for not telling them what I was yet, I mean it's not like I even know, but they'll take it as a sign of distrust or something.'

Down a few more blocks and he finally decided upon a small but expensive looking bar/cafe. He took a seat in a small corner table and looked up at the waitress who'd stopped to take his order.

"Anything special you'd like?" She asked with a flirtatious giggle.

Lavi returned her smile with his own little smirk. "Yes please, how 'bout and order of quesedillas and a cup of whiskey."

"As you wish sir." The girl said as she flounced away to retrieve the order. He hated hard alcohol, the taste made him a little nauseous and he wasn't exactly a heavy weight either, but he found it a little self-conscious to order a more 'girly' drink, he'd observed that people make assumptions based on the alcohol you drank, so he decided to just go with the first thing that popped into his mind.

When the waitress returned with his order, Lavi dug into the good excitedly happy to sooth the ache in his stomach, when he was halfway done he began sipping the whiskey in his glass slowly, feeling the liquid heating up his body and taking the edge off his nerves, for a bit he was in a simply happy and calm state listening to the soft music that was playing, enjoying his food. At this moment, Lavi really couldn't complain.

In fact, Lavi felt so good that he decided past his better judgement and ordered another drink, and then a third. By the time he stepped out into the cool night air again he was pretty buzzed, so much so there was a slight wobble in his walk and slurr in his words. As the flame-haired teen wandered down the cobble street, he found himself a bit lost not remembering where the hotel was from the bar.

"Shit..." He said with a pout leaning against a wall, trying to gather himself.

"Hey there cutie." A voice came from the alley next to him. He looked over and saw a group of men walk up to him. The tallest with short messy blonde hair and a noticeable black snake tattoo on his face and everything visible from the neck down was covered in more, the two smaller men flanking him were the same, except they had longer brown hair pulled back into ponytails. Their clothes were a bit dirty and tattered and their mannerisms and expressions made it obvious they were up to no good. Lavi instinctively went to back away.

"Hey now, don't run away, we won't bite...hard." The large middle man said stepping forward and grabbing Lavi's shoulder. "You look lonely and lost, I have a solution for you, how about I stuff you with my knot and make ya mine? A boy as hot as you is pretty rare and I bet you'd give me some cute offspring. Whaddaya say?" He asked tightening his grip on Lavi's shoulder.

Inwardly the teen gulped and he couldn't quite tell why, but he told himself it was because of the alcohol in his system, but he felt a strange heat pool in his stomach at the man's words. On top of that, his usual response would have been to stand up against someone coming on to him in an alley, but now he was feeling more shy and wanted to run rather than fight. He did manage to speak but it came out weaker than he'd have liked. "Th-thanks for the offer...but I'm not an omega nor am I into men so...s-sorry but you can see how this won't work right? So I'll just be on my way..." he said going to try and run away.

Unfortunately for Lavi, he was yanked back and held into place with each of the smaller men gripping his arms in case he tried to run. "Not so fast...you think I can't smell it on you? You're sweet like a flower and you look like you could breed like a fucking rabbit. You're far too fine of a find to just let go, so I think I'll take you right now." The blonde said with a smirk leaning into the teens neck, running his tongue up and down the side of it over the special gland.

Lavi shuddered in both unwanted pleasure and disgust. 'What did he mean he could smell it?! There's nothing to smell! I'm not anything...and and I certainly don't wanna and can't be his!' He couldn't let him bite down on that spot, he couldn't be bonded and owned like that. Even of the gland wasn't secreting properly, if someone bit it regardless, his fate would be sealed. The alcohol in his system caused his movements to be slower than usual so hi is struggling wasn't working to help free his grip and he couldn't even find and opportune way to break free using any of the countless martial arts he knew. Lavi was stuck and when he felt the blonde's teeth about to make contact with his skin, he forewent his humiliation and began pleading slurredly for help.

"Someone please! Stop...stop please! Allen... Yuu...someone...please stop, make it stop!" He yelled as best he could, squeezing his eyes shut. Again he was at the mercy of a monster and again he wouldn't be able to save himself. Though he never felt the bite, instead he heard a loud gasp and slam when he peeked his uncovered eye open he saw the blonde collapsed on the ground writhing in pain and whimpering.

"They're inside me...inside me...get them out!" He gasped as he rolled about on the ground frantically grabbing at his own skin. The two men holding Lavi immediately let go and began to back up slowly.

"It's not very nice harassing someone so vulnerable in the streets." A deep voice said causing Lavi to look away from the man on the ground over to the voice's owner, shocked at who he saw. He almost wouldn't have believed it, if not for the distinct features of curly ink-black hair messy around a soft pointed face, brown eyes covered by round circular glasses, overalls covering a white long sleeve shirt, and of course the glowing purple butterfly in the man's right hand. That's right, none other than Tyki Mikk, ghd Noah of pleasure himself, wearing his usual 'street clothes'.


	2. An Interesting Night

Lavi felt his blood run cold as he looked at the Noah. This wasn't good, he was too buzzed to fight properly and knew the others wouldn't be able to come help. He tried to step back, but hit the wall.

"Ah, don't be scared now exorcist, I'm off duty, I won't kill you." Tyki said stepping closer. "Even I have some morals, and I think it's wrong to harrass a clearly drunk boy and nearly rape him in the street."

"H-hey...I ain't drunk, just buzzed...and I certainly don't need a Noah of all people to save me, I can handle myself." Lavi said, eyes still darting around to find an exit, he was so focused on his escape he didn't didn't notice when Tyki had stepped closer to take his hand, only snapping back to what was happening when he was pulled forward.

"Hey, now focus." Tyki said waving his other hand in Lavi's face. In return Lavi slapped the hand away and tried his best to yank his other back.

"I am focused, lemme go." He said unable to free his right hand.

"I'll let you go if you feed my curiosity. Why would an exorcist, an omega no less, be wandering the streets all alone at these hours? No bookman, no friends? It's very dangerous and I could smell you a mile away your scent is so strong."

Lavi ceased his struggling when Tyki gave a hard pull on his arm to keep him in place, something inside him wasn't feel right and he lost the urge to fight back, immediately looking downwards shyly. "L-look...I don't know what you're smelling but there's no way I'm an omega, the gland in my neck doesn't even work and...and I wasn't about to let that guy do anything okay? So I don't need your help, I was just having a bad day, decided to go out by myself and got a little lost on the way back to the hotel...so let me go!" He wanted the words to sound more commanding, but despite his will they came out more of a whine and he still wouldn't look the Noah in the eyes.

Tyki didn't remove the grip on the teens hand, but he did raise an eyebrow in mild amusement as he examined the redhead up and down before deciding to speak. "Ah, so then that explains it then. Before when we battled you didn't have a scent, Walker and the purple samurai did, but you didn't...and now you do. Must mean you're just a late bloomer. But a cute one like you really shouldn't be out alone."

The Noah let his hand go to adjust his glasses and run a hand through his messy curls. "Alcohol dilutes the senses, you probably couldn't even feel the changes taking place, but I bet you're starting to notice them now aren't you? Feeling more sheepish than usual? Don't really want to fight me? Tell me...how do I smell to you?"

The question threw Lavi off. 'Smell? What's he talking about now I don't smell any-...oh...' he thought inwardly as the Noah moved closer again. Now he definitely could sense it, the musky aroma meddled with cigarette smoke, mint, and a hint of some Cologne. It was an attractive smell something he could tell was definitely unique to the Noah, and it caused a heat to begin pooling in his lower abdomen. "G-good..." Lavi mumbled out, cheeks flushing at admitting the truth out loud.

"Thought so." Tyki said, a smirk forming on his face. "What hotel are you staying at? The Ebbing Bay Inn?"

Lavi's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?"

Tyki could see the panic in the youngers eyes and had to let out a chuckle. "It's the only hotel in town. The minor's I work with work in this town a lot, so I know it well. We should get you back before another unfortunate incident can occur." He said pulling the boy away from the wall.

"You can't, I can't be seen with you! What if they're awake or something? And wait a second...I shouldn't even let you get that close to them." The flame-haired teen said with a pout.

"They won't see me, I'll make sure of it, and murdering sleeping teens isn't much my style. Don't worry about it." He said pulling Lavi along. The teen went to protest but was stopped short by the squeeze on his wrist and the serious look on the older male's face, his body telling him not to argue as he's dragged back to the hotel. Luckily they were only a few blocks away so the silence as Tyki pulled him and Lavi stumbled weren't too awkward, and once they reached the hotel Lavi was happy to find his friends were in their own rooms, it made sneaking back to his with the Noah a lot easier.

Tyki helped the boy up the staircase and down the hall to his room, opening the door and letting the teen in first. "Why did you bother to help me?" Lavi broke the silence by asking. "Morals and all I know...but I'm still an exorcist, it makes no sense."

The man looked at him as if he were confused by the question, and it took him a while before he decided to reply. "Because I thought you were cute." He said plainly as if it should have been obvious. "It'd be a waste to destroy something so lovely. Besides, I try my best to not mix my Noah life and my human life, so it wouldn't be right for me to kill you like this. That can be saved for the battlefield." Tyki went to help the boy to the bed, this time they wound up closer again and Lavi once again got nostrils full of the scent that was so distinctly Tyki, distinctly Alpha. He'd already been blushing between the compliment and the pet name, but now the scent was making his hormones buzz.

"Are you alright lovely? I think you need to lay down and sleep now." The man said looking down at the teen who was clearly somewhere else again. Lavi wasn't listening and stepped closer to Tyki almost burying his face in his chest in an attmept to get more of that scent, feeling like he couldn't get enough of it, his pants getting tighter and lower body heating up. Tyki placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed in back a bit, causing Lavi to let out a disgruntled whine. "Now now." Tyki started with a small chuckle continuing to keep the teen at bay. "It's the first day of the hormones being released, and I know I smell good to you, but I think it'd be best if you laid down to sleep now."

Lavi pouted and squirmed a bit in place shaking his head, he wasn't thinking clearly and didn't much care, he had a one track mind at the moment, which happened to involve relieving himself of the pressure building in his stomach. "Don't wanna sleep." He murmured. "Want more... " he said determinedly bringing his own hands up to grab at Tyki's shirt. Under normal circumstances he'd have been embarrassed by his lack of shame, and slapped himself for ever even considering what he wanted from the Noah. He'd regret it later but now he didn't really care. "You think I'm cute right? You went through the effort of saving me...then reward yourself as well." He managed to get out as Tyki's grip loosened as he went back to his spot nearly flush against the Noah. "You are the Noah of pleasure after all, right?" He questioned looking up into Tyki's eyes.

Tyki smirked again at the boy's insistence, it was definitely attractive to see the exorcist practically begging him for release. Tyki had slept with many before and figured one more one night stand to add to the list couldn't hurt, especially with an omega who smelled as attractive as he looked. "Alright lovely." He said in simple agreement. "You want relief, I'll help you."

Tyki tilted Lavi's chin up to lock their lips together in a soft but firm kiss before slowly edging his tongue into the boy's mouth, he could taste the lingering alcohol but he didn't mind. Tyki pulled away to trail kisses up the boy's jaw and down his neck, lingering over the sensitive area above where he knew the gland would be. He had to resist the urge to sink his teeth into it, but it wasn't too hard, it wasn't like the teen was in heat or anything. He teased it with his tongue, gaining a soft moan from Lavi before pulling away.

Lavi himself moved them around so he was sitting on the bed and began kicking his shoes off before beginning to rip his own clothes off. He'd never done anything like this before, so it wasn't sensual at all in the way he was practically destroying his clothes. He'd also have to consider that his first kiss, but that didn't matter now. Lavi never even considered the thought of liking guys before this moment either, and yet here he was begging for one, so everything could be considered new now.

Tyki had to laugh at the boy's hastiness but didn't move to stop him, he simply began removing his own clothing, beginning with his glasses and shoes that he kicked off, then moved to his overalls and long-sleeved shirt, discarding them on the floor. The Noah then helped the struggling teen finish removing his own clothes, leaving them now both in their underwear. He pushed the teen back more so his head rested on the pillow before locking their lips together again, this time Lavi eagerly pressing back into the kiss and moaning when he felt Tyki's own clothed hard on pressed against his.

Tyki again trailed from the boy's mouth to his jaw, then to his neck, daring lower to his chest running his tongue over the redheads nipples teasingly before down his toned stomach, stopping above his underwear. He used his hands to help pull down the red briefs over Lavi's legs before discarding them with the rest of the clothes. The Noah hooked one of Lavi's legs over his shoulders pressing teasing kisses to the inside of this thigh.

The redhead squirmed and moaned in response. "Hurry!" He whined impatiently causing Tyki to chuckle again. Tyki obliged though taking one of his fingers into his own mouth, coating it before using it to tease the boy's entrance before eventually sliding it in making Lavi gasp. It wasn't long before Tyki had two in and couldn't believe how tight the teen was. 'So not only has he just been revealed, but he's a virgin too...interesting.' Tyki though to himself as he continued to stretch the boy, feeling his own cock twitch every time Lavi would writhe and moan.

Lavi could never have imagined the pleasure he was feeling at the moment, every time Tyki moved one of the fingers inside him little jolts of pleasure shot up through him. He pouted when Tyki removed the digits and looked down to see the man pulling his own erection out, it was long and thick, black curls adorning the top of it. Lavi couldn't help but notice the slight bulge at the base where wthe knot would form. And when Tyki placed it at his entrance he had to resist the urge to squirm down and impale himself upon it.

The Noah pressed it in slowly with a groan, feeling the tight heat. Lavi moaned loudly feeling himself being stretched more and becoming full. Tyki waited to allow the teen to adjust, but Lavi wasn't having it. "T-Tyki...move!" He whined in frustration.

It was the first time he'd ever been called his first name by the redheaded exorcist and the sound of it was wonderful. Giving the boy what he wanted Tyki pulled out and slammed back into the teen roughly a more agressive and primal urge taking over as he continued to thrust into the teen quickly, Lavi wrapping his legs around him to increase contact.

The whole room was filled with the sounds of slick flesh slapping against each other and soft gasps and moans. Lavi let his eyes travel up and down Tyki, admiring his handsome face and the muscles on his lean frame. He took in that scent again rolling his head back as he felt his release build up, he didn't have to say anything for Tyki to realize he was close. The man took the teens cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Lavi let out a strangled gasp and soon both their chests were coated with bands of the sticky white substance.

Tyki thrust a few more times before feeling himself release into Lavi. The redhead felt himself stretch even wider, realizing it was Tyki knotting inside him. Tyki let out a sigh, his own body feeling weak from excertion, he had to flip them both sideways to stop himself from collapsing on top of the exorcist. Tyki rested his chin on Lavi's, wrapping one arm underneath him as they caught their breath and waited for the knot to end.

Finished with his release, Lavi's hormones finally situated themselves as he came back to himself. He began to feel strange a weird uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, a pout formed on his face.

"Are you alright?" Tyki asked seeing the change in mood.

Lavi wasn't sure what to say, as he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. "That was my first time." Was all he managed to get out. "I feel...weird."

"I know. Don't worry too much about it. Happens to everyone their first time, it's always weird." Tyki said reassuring him.

Lavi nodded, unmoving feeling a bit too exhausted to do anything else. He wasn't sure why he blurted out the next question, but he did anyway. "Have you slept with a lot of people?" He looked up at Tyki with curiosity.

Tyki was amused by the intrigue. "You said it yourself earlier, I am the Noah of pleasure, so I'd have to say yes, I've had quite a few partners before."

"Were a lot of them Omegas?"

Tyki, feeling his knot gone slipped out from the teen and pulled the blanket up over them before he replied. "No not really. They smell good but there's usually loads of problems, they're better for relationships not for sleeping around. Sex makes them sentimental and clingy, and if you accidentally sleep with one in heat there's always the risk of pregnancy. So I usually forego them as partners.".

Lavi let the answer sink in and mulled it over in his brain. "Why did you sleep with me then?"

"Well...that's a good question, lovely." Tyki began, Lavi blushing at the pet name. "Probably because you're just exceptionally cute. Would have been a wasted opportunity if I didn't."

Lavi nodded, too tired to ask anymore questions or do much of anything really, he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Tyki noticed the exhaustion on the teens face, he was tired as well. "Roll over Lovely."

"Mmm why, I don't wanna move." Lavi whined.

"You have too. It's a rule. Sleeping face to face or cuddling makes it too intimate, too easy to make attachments. Also why I avoid sleeping with the same person more than once." Lavi whined again but rolled over nonetheless accepting the logic in what he said. It wasn't long before sleep washed over the redhead and he was out cold.

Tyki allowed himself to sleep for a while but woke up long before Lavi did. He looked over at exorcist before carefully slipping out the bed and gathered his clothes. He washed up in the bathroom before quietly leaving the room and the hotel. Tyki figured he'd save Lavi the awkward morning after experience.


End file.
